fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Het leven van een huiskat: Hoofdstuk 1
Hoi! Welkom op Hoofdstuk 1 van Het leven van een huiskat!!! Ik hoop dat je veel leesplezier zult hebben, en dit verhaal gaat over hoe mijn overleden kitten Nero geleefd zou hebben als hij niet gestorven zou zijn. De katten en de tuinen bestaan ook in mijn echte leven! Het is ook een soort van Warrior Cats fanfiction. Avondpoot (overleg) 25 aug 2016 20:12 (UTC) Hoofdstuk 1 Nero snuffelde aan het voederbakje en at wat van het nat voer dat er in zat. Hij slikte het door, en toen zijn maag gevuld was draaide hij zich om en glipte hij de gang in. Het was hier kouder dan in de keuken, en dus trippelde hij verder. Hij snuffelde. De geuren van oudheid drongen zijn neus binnen. Hij wist dat dit huis al heel oud was, ookal was het volledig gerestaureerd. Met zijn klauwen tikkend op de vloer sprong hij de trap op en glipte hij naar boven. Stilte. Iedereen was weg. Hij miauwde eens. Geen antwoord. Hij sprong op het bed en wiebelde even op en neer op het matras. Hij zakte in een sluiphouding en besprong de plooien in de verfrommelde dekens. Knauwend aan de stof rukte hij wat naden los met zijn klauwen. Hij wist dat hij dit niet mocht doen, maar wat maakte het uit? Hij sprong het bed af en glipte terug naar beneden. Tijd voor een dutje, en dan zou hij zijn huis uitgaan. Toen Nero wakker werd was het licht buiten. Een waterig zonnetje stond aan de hemel en licht scheen binnen door het grote raam. Nero rekte zich uit en sprong door het raam naar buiten. Hij sprong via de blauweregen in de tuin en glipte dan het muurtje over naar de tuin van de overburen, die gigantisch was. Een rij lange dennen stonden voor het huis van de overburen. Een witte kat zat op een paaltje verderop."Hoi!" miauwde Nero. De kat keek omlaag. Het was een redelijk jong vrouwtje."Hi." mauwde ze terug."Wat doe je daar?" vroeg Nero."Ik kijk naar de vogels." antwoordde de witte poes."Waarom jaag je niet op ze?" vroeg Nero."Omdat mijn witte vacht te veel opvalt en ze me dus zien." Nero knikte."Aha. Ik kan voor je jagen! Ik weet hoe het moet!" hij toonde zijn kleine spieren."Laat me gewoon met rust, kleine." grinnikte de witte poes. Met een zwiep van haar staart dook ze het paaltje af in haar tuin. Nero snoof."Verwaand nest." mompelde hij. Hij liep de tuin door op zoek naar andere katten."Pixel!" miauwde hij. Een bontgekleurde lapjeskat draaide zich om. Hij was heel vet, zijn pluizige vacht piekte alle kanten uit."Huh?" gromde hij gehumeurd."Hoe gaat het?" vroeg Nero."Gaat je niks aan." antwoordde Pixel humeurig. Nero snoof."Iedereen is onbeleefd!" mauwde hij."Je went er maar aan." Pixel sprong lomp zijn tuin in en struikelde terwijl zijn belletje rinkelde. Een stinkende, cyperse grijze kater glipte over het grasveld."Hé jij daar!!" riep Nero naar hem. De kater draaide zich om. Hij had een vierkante kop, een gebroken staart en hij stonk weerzinwekkend. Nero trok zijn neus op. Deze kater was niet naar de snijder* geweest!! Hij gromde en zette zijn haar overeind. De grijze kat negeerde hem en liep naar een vrouwtje toe dat waakzaam haar ogen versmalde. ''Die is op haar uit, ''dacht Nero. Hij glipte terug zijn eigen tuin in. Geen huiskatvrienden voor hem. Hij sprong via de blauweregen terug naar boven. Wat een saaie dag! Zijn huismensen waren terug thuis. Een koppel en hun vijf jongen. Het kleinste jong lokte hem naar zich toe en aaide hem. Nero hield van het gekriebel in zijn nek en onder zin kin, hij snorde en begon met zijn klauwen in het deken onder zijn poten te kneden. Het tweebeenjong pakte hem op en zette hem in de zetel. Daar deed Nero verder met kneden en spinnen. De huismensen gingen aan tafel zitten en begonnen te eten. Nero bedelde om een worstje. Uiteindelijk kreeg hij een klein stukje. Hij at het op en besloot om nog een laatste poging te doen tot vriendschap met een buurtkat. Eenmaal buiten zag hij het witte vrouwtje weer."Wat moet je?" vroeg ze humeurig."Ik wil vrienden worden!" miauwde Nero."Oh." ze was even stil."Oké. Wil je een rondleiding? Je hebt de hele buurt nog niet gezien." Nero knikte en volgde het vrouwtje door de tuinen. Ze kwamen Pixel tegen die op een berg tuinafval lag te slapen. Verderop was een kippenhok. Het zachte gekakel van de kippen liet Nero watertanden."Waag het niet." miauwde de witte poes zonder op te kijken."Hun huismens vermoord je zodra je zijn kippen aanraakt. Een paar van onze vrienden hier zijn al overleden door zijn vergif." Nero knike beduusd en glipte weer achter haar aan."Hier woont een kleine kitten!" miauwde de poes snorrend, met haar staart wijzend naar een smal huis."Oh ja?" vroeg Nero."Ja." antwoordde het vrouwtje. Nero merkte een kleine witte met bruine cyperse vorm aan achter het raam."Schattig." constateerde hij. De witte poes gromde iets en liep door. Nero zuchtte en volgde haar door de rest van de tuinen tot een dun, rustig lichtgrijs donderpad* binnenkort!! Categorie:Het leven van een huiskat Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Verhalen